Whatever it takes
by Cornelialovecaleb
Summary: Tifa X Genesis story, I own nothing, Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Whatever it takes

**Whatever it takes.**  
_Chapter 1:_  
_Needed__protection._

Curled up on a pillow, she stared at the man with the auburn hair in front of her, his light mako eyes stared into her own brown; she looked away as she heard someone at the door. She cocked her head to one side and stared at Genesis. His mako enchanted eyes glared at the door for a moment, and then he snorted and rolled his eyes. Morning hadn't started easy for him earlier the same day, his friends had been irritating and the rest of the SOLDIERs had bothered him way too much. Maybe they'd followed him, ended up here and wanted to talk, even though he wasn't interested in talking with them at the moment. He stared at the woman with the brown hair as she rose from the couch and stared at the door.

"What the hell was that?" Tifa's brown eyes narrowed at the back door, the man's brows rose. The brown haired woman stared at the door, head cocked to one side. Genesis yawned, he hadn't slept well either, and the brown haired woman hadn't said a word the last minutes. Even though she seemed to be a nice woman.

"I think someone's at the back door," Genesis sighed; Tifa closed her brown eyes and nodded. That was quite obvious, but she had absolutely no clue about who it could be. In fact she had started to get a bit hungry, and Yuffie had always claimed that food was the right way to get along with people, and the strongest friendships had started with a dinner. She wasn't sure about that, she had spent her time eating with a lot of different people, and she couldn't even remember half of them. But Yuffie had always had a different view of food than the others she knew. She liked to eat together with her friends, but had absolutely no behaviour under the dinner.

"Right…" on her feet, heart pounding, Tifa could barely hear sharp, short busts of the buzzer over the thrum of blood in her ears. "Do you think it's…Cloud or Sephiroth?" she added, he shook his head; a small grin curved his lips. _How am I supposed to know that? _He thought and closed his mako enchanted eyes for a moment, and then he opened them again and stared at the woman with the brown hair for a few seconds. She stared back at him with her brown eyes, not sure of what she should do next. Genesis snorted and stared out the window.

"I think the person asks to be let in and I think that you gave Barret the night off, so you'd better get it." The man with the auburn hair murmured, Tifa nodded. Barret had his night off, so no one could be totally sure if it was Cloud or if it was Sephiroth outside. But the person absolutely wanted to be let in, and she needed to do it. She would never ever know who it was if she didn't open the door.

"Right" she agreed, Tifa headed for the back of the room, her breathing almost returned to normal. She closed her brown eyes for a moment, opened her mouth, but no sound left her mouth so she closed it again.  
"Maybe Cloud's up to something…" Tifa added, opened the curtains and tried to spot Cloud outside her house. She couldn't see anyone through the window, so the only choice she had left was to open the door and greet the person.

"You don't remember if you're going to have more guests today?" the man with the auburn hair murmured, stared at the woman's back and cocked his head. She opened her mouth to answer him, but closed it a few moments later. She didn't really remember if she had talked to anyone else lately, slightly embarrassed she touched her red cheek and stared at the first class SOLDIER in front of her. The woman with the brown hair had always used to remember if she waited guests or not.

"I don't remember" she turned to face him and grinned. His light mako coloured eyes widened, and his lips curved into a small grin, he hadn't thought she would say that, not of her free will. He crossed his arms and stared at the brown haired woman, she was headed for the door now, stared at the lock, and she turned to face him again before she opened the door completely.

"Man, you need to take more B vitamins" He pouted and crossed his legs; she laughed a little and stared at the man with the auburn hair on the couch, she still hadn't opened the door completely, and held her hand at the lock.

"Hey!" she ginned and stared at the man with the light coloured mako eyes. She thought she took enough B vitamins, she was actually sure of it. She took all of the necessary vitamins every day, at least she though she took them every day. But she didn't think of that at the moment, what she really was curious about now was who the person it was outside.

"What?" Genesis sighed and stared at the woman with the brown eyes and brown hair. Tifa grinned and crossed her arms.  
"Are you going to open the door or what?" the man with the auburn hair added and stared at the woman with the black leather clothes, she nodded.

"On my way" Tifa clutched at the front of her black leather vest with one hand and peered anxiously from Genesis, then at the door. She opened the door, and her eyes widened as she saw the familiar person outside.

_Authors note: As usual, I own absolutely nothing, this is kind of a Genesis X Tifa history, and I'll try to update it as soon as I can, I got to finish some of my other stories now before I start on the new ones, because these really takes most of my time now. The characters are (c) to Square Enix. Hope you enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

Whatever it takes

**Whatever it takes **

_Chapter 2__:  
Problem_

"Ah…" was the only sound Tifa made as she recognized the person, she crossed her arms and stared at the black haired man for a few seconds. Genesis tried to spot the person outside from the couch, but gave up. He couldn't see anything at all, since the brown haired woman stood in the way.

"Who is it?" Genesis growled, still sitting on the couch, Tifa turned and faced the man with the auburn hair again, and then she stared at the guest. The brown haired woman stared at the man outside and grinned a little. She knew very well who he was, and she found Genesis curiosity charming.

"Hi… Angeal… um… what are you doing here?" Tifa grinned and stared at Zack's mentor, why was he here? Zack wasn't at her place today, she thought he knew that. Genesis rose from the couch and stopped next to the woman with the brown hair. He stared at Angeal for a moment, then at Tifa. Her brown eyes gazed into Genesis's light mako coloured and then Angeal entered the room.

"Genesis, we need you back at ShinRa…" Genesis cocked his head to one side, one of his eyebrows rose. He stared at his friend, crossed his arms and sighed loud.

"Now?" Genesis wondered, Angeal nodded and Genesis turned to face the younger woman with brown hair. "I'll call you again as soon as I get time, all right?" he added, she nodded and Genesis left with Angeal.

"Strife deliveries. No one is available to take your call, but if you leave your number and name as a brief outline of your problem…"

"_You're_ my problem, Tifa!" Genesis growled as he dropped the receiver back onto the cradle. He glared at the clock on the kitchen wall and sighed. Ten twenty-seven. Even at this of the morning, theoretically well past rush hour, driving from Gongaga was going to take just about all of those thirty-seven minutes. He brushed some of his auburn hair out of his face; he couldn't afford to wait any longer. Off course there was another number he could call, Cloud himself would have long ago crawled up into his bed for the night, but Tifa might be at his apartment. Genesis snorted and closed his eyes.

"No, at his condominium." God, that was just a yuppie word, people who lived in condominiums ate raw fish, drank lite beer and collected baseball cards for their investment potential. Cloud did none of those things, but he still played at the lifestyle. And delivery boy? Bad enough for a SOLDIER to deliver things, but for a…a… for what Strife was.

No, he wasn't calling Strife's place, Midgar was big, and Tifa could be anywhere. Very likely she was home taking care of young Denzel. The thought of Tifa caring… in such a mature role, brought a small smile on his lips, and the thought that followed lifted his eyebrows almost to his hairline. Taking care of Denzel.

No, Genesis shook his head emphatically. Thinking of Cloud was driving his mind right into the gutter. The man with the auburn hair shrugged into his red leather coat, grabbed his keys up off the kitchen table, and headed for the door. Tifa no doubt had a good reason for not calling. He trusted her.

The phone rang.

"Great timing, Tifa. I was just heading out the door, and where the hell have you been anyway? You were supposed to answer the call!" The man with the auburn hair murmured and grinned weakly. His light mako coloured eyes stared at his car, he had parked his car a few blocks from his own house.

"Genesis, shut up for a minute and listen" Genesis blinked, opened his mouth but closed it again. Now he was certain of one thing, the person on the other end sure wasn't Tifa. Her voice wasn't that dark. It sounded familiar, and it sounded more like a man's voice than a woman's voice.

"Sephiroth?" his friend didn't sound like a happy man at the moment. Genesis walked down the stairs. Stopped by his car and sighed. He opened the car door and sat himself inside the black car, started it and waited for his friend to start talking.  
"What's wrong?" he added and closed his light coloured mako eyes.

"No… it's just… you got to lay low for a while." Sephiroth took a deep breath, rolled his eyes and tried to stay calm, he knew what his friend's reaction would be, and he had a good reason to turn furious, it was quite normal reaction- to get mad after hearing something like he was going to tell him.  
"I heard that someone was after you…" he prepared himself for something worse, but there wasn't a single sound on the other end, Genesis kept himself silent. One of Sephiroth's brows rose, he opened his mouth to say something, but the man with the auburn hair cut him off and rolled his eyes.

"Say what?" Genesis wondered, his voice was still calm, no signs of him to explode yet, even though Sephiroth didn't tell him who the other person was, and he still had his own suspicions. And he kept wondering what Sephiroth meant with 'after you' was it someone who wanted to kill him, or was it something else? Right at the moment all he wanted was that Tifa had answered the call, so Sephiroth had to wait.

"There's someone who wants you brought in" Genesis jaw dropped. One week ago he had been speeding with his car, but he had no clue that someone had actually seen him, he hadn't seen anyone, but that wasn't weird at all.

"On what charge?" the man with the auburn hair wondered, cocked his head and closed his eyes.  
"Look, I know I drove the car too fast a few weeks ago, but I thought no one saw me, and beside that's not a good enough reason to send me to jail! I mean, what the…" He added, his friend cut him off and Genesis snorted.

"There dosen't appear to be one… it's a special…" Sephiroth murmured low and shook his head; he stared out his office window and sighed.

"It's a fucking set up, wait you don't actually believe them, or him or her or whatever…" Genesis murmured and glared out the car window, he bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, after a few seconds he opened them again.

"Look, I believe you, and you're not going to jail… all you did was car speeding, right?" Sephiroth muttered, a small smile curved his lips.

_Authors note:  
A little bit longer chapter this time. As usual I own nothing at all. The characters are (C) Square Enix, I'll try to update as soon as I can. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Whatever it takes **

**Chapter 3**

**S.O.S**

**Genesis sipped some water from his glass as the police officer and the police constable entered the room. They had been waiting for the police men for hours, and Tifa had nearly lost her temper. One O clock was One O clock, not half past two. "A girl saw you speeding with your car, in a area where small children play, now Genesis do you admit that you drove too fast in that area?" the constable asked Genesis, but the man with the auburn hair frowned and shrugged. He hadn't seen any signs, he hadn't seen any kids either. But when you had a new car, the only right thing to do with it was test it, right? Maybe he had speeded, just a little. But now he wanted to know who had seen him. Because the streets had been empty when he had tested out his car. The blonde constable narrowed his blue eyes and said something in the phone. But Genesis didn't hear it, he was way too freaked out. The thought 'how did I end up in this mess' went over and over inside of his head. The man with the auburn hair was pale, what if he had hit one of the kids with his car? What if Marlene had run into the middle of the road? What if he had hurt someone badly? Or worse, what if he had killed a innocent child? **

**Tifa sat in a chair beside him, held his hand gently in her own as she listened to the constable. She was the only one who wasn't freaked out. She smiled and crossed her legs, sat back in her chair and closed her brown eyes. **

"**Who told you this? This girl, who is she?" Tifa asked as the police officer behind the constable opened the door. A blonde girl entered the room and pointed her finger in Genesis direction. Tifa rolled her eyes as soon as she recognized the other woman, of course it had to be Scarlet. Why hadn't she thought of that before?**

"**yes, it's him, definitely" Scarlet muttered as she entered the room. She narrowed her eyes at Tifa, and the girl with the brown hair fought the urge to kick her butt. Then she noticed the evil smile on Scarlet's lips. **

"**oh, look who comes here, it's kya ha ha" Genesis said dryly as he remembered the girl, at first he had thought of her as this cute and innocent girl, and then he had heard about her trying to kill Tifa. Scarlet was a hag from hell for sure, and Genesis didn't feel anything for her anymore. **

"**I'd like to press charges, he nearly hit my child with his car" Scarlet muttered and Tifa's jaw dropped, how rude was she? And why would she like to press charges, didn't she have a heart? Or Tifa knew that answer, Scarlet was pure evil.**

"**what? He doesn't drive recklessly, and he would never harm a child!" Tifa rose from the chair, ready to attack the blonde bomb shell in front of her. Scarlet snorted and rolled her eyes. **

**Authors note: sorry for late update, I'll try to update this as fast as I can. I own nothing, the characters are (C) Square Enix**


End file.
